


Converging Resolutions

by enigmaticblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean attempts to explain New Years resolutions to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Converging Resolutions

Dean tucked his hands behind his head, watching the crappy television with half-closed eyes. Even with the apocalypse going on, they were still dropping the ball in Times Square; some things didn’t change.

He heard the familiar faint sound that told him Castiel had arrived. “You didn’t call first.”

“I called Sam.”

Castiel began to wander aimlessly around the room, inspecting the faded paintings that hung on the puke-green walls. “He said you were in a bad mood tonight.”

“Yeah, so what?”

“Is there any reason for that?”

“It’s the apocalypse, Cas. What other reason do I need?”

“Sam said he went to a bar to avoid you, and he advised me to do the same.”

“And yet you’re still here.”

Oddly enough, Castiel wasn’t irritating him as much as Sam had been, maybe because Cas wasn’t yapping about finding the Colt and Lucifer and how they didn’t have any leads on how to do either.

“What are you watching?” Castiel peered at the television, his head cocked in that way it did when he was confused about something.

“Watching the ball drop,” Dean replied. “And will you sit down, Cas? You’re making me dizzy.”

Castiel visibly hesitated, looking from one bed to the other. Dean sighed and moved over. “Come on,” he said grudgingly. “Just sit if you’re going to stay.”

Dean went back to watching TV, trying to ignore Castiel’s closeness—so close that Dean could feel Cas’ body heat. “I don’t understand this.”

“Don’t understand what?” Dean muttered, not up to another round of explaining strange human habits.

“The celebration. They are celebrating, correct?”

Dean glanced up at Castiel’s face, his blue eyes focusing on the TV with his usual intensity. “Yeah, they’re celebrating. It’s a human thing.”

“But why?”

“Because it’s the start of a new year,” Dean replied, shrugging as best he could while lying down. “People make resolutions, try to start over, do better, that sort of thing.”

Castiel frowned, clearly puzzled. “What sort of resolutions?”

“You know, to lose ten pounds, stop drinking, or start exercising. People promise to turn over a new leaf, be a better person.” Dean decided that he needed to sit up for this. Castiel didn’t seem inclined to let the subject drop, or to let his response stand.

Castiel looked Dean up and down slowly. “You don’t look like you need to lose weight, Dean.”

Dean felt heat rise to his face when Cas turned his intense stare to him. “Yeah, I don’t make resolutions. It’s kind of stupid anyway, since I probably won’t live out the year.”

“Don’t say that,” Castiel said fiercely. “Perhaps you should make that your resolution—to survive.”

Dean snorted. “Now that’s a sure way to get dead in a hurry. I told you, people make resolutions, but they never keep them. It’s pointless.”

Seeing Castiel open his mouth to argue, Dean interrupted. “What about you? What would you do?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel admitted slowly. “There is nothing I wish to change.”

“Nothing, huh?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Cas,” he coaxed. “You’re practically living as a human now. There has to be something you want.”

Castiel’s eyes darkened, but his expression was inscrutable—and Dean was getting pretty damn good at reading him. “I will tell you, but you have to promise me something.”

“What?” Dean asked suspiciously, unwilling to make promises he wouldn’t be able to keep.

“You have to make a resolution to be happy.”

Castiel said it so intently, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, and Dean felt his stomach twist with longing. Dean pushed himself up off the bed, turning his back to Castiel, his shoulders tense.

“Winchesters don’t get happily ever afters, Cas,” Dean replied in a low voice. “We both know this is going to end bloody, probably sad. Even if I do survive, the chances are…” He trailed off, remembering his own dead eyes after Lucifer snapped his future self’s neck while wearing Sam like that white suit.

“Then perhaps you should focus on being happy right now,” Castiel said softly into his ear, suddenly right behind Dean, in his personal space yet again.

Dean choked out a laugh. “Give me a beer and a cheeseburger, and I’m happy. I’m easy.” He cleared his throat, desperately wanting to change the subject. “What about you? What do you want?”

“I would like not to die a virgin.”

Dean whirled to face Castiel, trying to figure out if the angel was fucking with him, but Cas looked dead serious—which wasn’t unusual. Dean grinned, remembering Chastity, and Castiel’s befuddled panic. “Yeah? I think we can make that happen. Tonight, if you want. Just don’t tell Sam, because he’ll bitch at me for corrupting you.”

Castiel shook his head. “I don’t want to have sex with a stranger. I want it to be with someone I care about.”

Dean frowned. “I don’t—”

Even as he protested his ignorance, Castiel closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Dean’s. For a moment, Dean stood unmoving, Cas’ lips warm and dry against his. Then, as though a switch got flipped, Dean sighed and began tracing Castiel’s lips with his tongue.

Castiel’s hands went to Dean’s hips, holding on tightly; Dean framed Cas’ face with his hands.

And for one perfect moment, Dean didn’t think about the apocalypse at all

When they finally broke apart, Dean pulled back to search Cas’ face. “What was that?”

Castiel smiled. “A first step towards accomplishing my resolution.”

Dean chuckled. “Seems like you accomplishing your resolution might actually go a ways towards me doing the same.”

With a grin, Dean tugged Castiel’s tie off of his neck. “Hang on.”

“What are you doing, Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean looped Cas’ tie around the outside doorknob.

Dean shut the door firmly and locked it behind him. “Letting Sam know not to disturb us while we make sure you reach your goals.”

It just so happened that Dean would steal a moment of happiness in making sure Cas got what he wanted, too.


End file.
